Treatment of MDE with paroxetine may be associated with failure of full response or with sexual dysfunction. This double-blind, placebo- controlled study evaluates 100mg bid of amantadine for treatment of sexual dysfunction, and 0.1mg L-thyroxine (T4) augmentation in partial therapeutic responders. We hypothesize that amantadine will lower the prolactin levels correlating with alleviation of sexual dysfunction, and partial therapeutic responders augmented with T4 will show a statistically significant improvement. New protocol. BIOSTATISTICIAN ONLY.